


Atlantis Academy

by DeredereWrites



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Aziraphale is the leader of the gsa, But they do share a body so, Crowley and crowley arent the same person, Deceit is a pathological liar, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Eventual LAMP - Freeform, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Hes the guardian angel of the gays, I added sanders sides because its my current obsession and the fandom needs more crossovers, M/M, Maybe eventual demus?, Minor remile, Nonbinary Aziraphale (Good Omens), Reincarnation, Rem&Em are teachers!!, Starts as Royality and then eventually becomes LAMP, The two gabriels technically aren't the same person, Will add tags as I go, hopefully the other ships wont take as long lol, i have no idea what im doing, ineffable husbands is a slow burn, romantic lamp endgame, the teachers are nice though!!!, tw for child neglect, tw for general awful parenting, tw for mentioned character death, yes the characters did have to die for them to be reincarnated but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeredereWrites/pseuds/DeredereWrites
Summary: Atlantis Academy is a school for minors who have nowhere else to go or have been through something traumatizing, sometimes both. It's also a magnet for reincarnated souls. Or maybe the school had a supernatural property about it that brought out memories and skills from lives passed. Either way, they're here now.





	1. Crowley and the Keyboard Smash

Crowley woke up and immediately tried to go back to sleep. The room was still dark enough to where it could still be the middle of the night. He lay there in silence for almost half an hour, his mind working and reworking scenarios for the day. When he finally found he couldn't go back to sleep, he fumbled around his nightstand for his sunglasses. Putting them on, he then felt around his pillow for his new school-given phone. 

The time read 7:19. His alarm would be going off in a minute anyway, might as well get up and try not to wake his roommate. Crowley’s roommate, a guy named Fergus, who went by his middle name, Crowley (they had both found it funny despite our Crowley’s name being pronounced like the bird and the aforementioned roommate’s name being pronounced as if you just stubbed your toe), had told him when they first met, approximately a week prior, that he didn't wake up until 7:45 when breakfast started.

Crowley could respect that, after all F. Crowley agreed to keep the room dark and to let Crowley keep his snakes in their room. And Crowley understood the want for extra sleep. 

He walked to his dresser, haphazardly collecting his school uniform and the alternate female uniform and putting it in his bag, just in case his gender decided it wanted to shift in the middle of the day. Crowley was genderfluid, switching from male to female to nonbinary spontaneously. Of course, it was never on command. It could get annoying sometimes and because of the way his mom had raised him, he was sometimes nervous to tell people. However, he heard this school had a GSA, so it couldn't be all that strange here, right?

Not for the first time recently, that thought led his mind to why he was even here in the first place. His mom had thrown him out over a year ago after he came out as genderfluid and pan. He lived on the streets with some questionable people for that duration before the police caught him on charges of vandalism. Crowley didn't particularly want to go to any sort of detention center so he told them his story. He didn't know the thought process or the legal process to getting him here, a school for minors who had nowhere else to go or had something traumatic in their past called Atlantis Academy but honestly? He was kind of glad. That reminded him, his snakes would be getting their next meal soon, and-

His alarm pulled him out of his little session of staring into space and thinking. He remembered his original objective and started changing into the uniform letting his mind wander after he turned his alarm off. Soon, he was ready for class and it wasn't even breakfast yet. Regardless, Crowley left his dorm room, knowing it'd take him way too long to find the cafeteria.

About five minutes and two thousand turns later, he remembered he was given a layout of the school and it was laying on his nightstand, right by the alarm clock.

Armed with that information and the knowledge he had already forgotten about how to get to the cafeteria, he marched onward, glaring at nothing in particular and honestly not even noticing he was glaring. Once he did, he was once again grateful for his sunglasses for hiding his eyes. 

All of a sudden, there was a rather amused voice from behind him. “You look lost.”

Crowley turned. “And here I thought telepathy didn't exist.”

The boy had short hair that he very obviously messed up recently. His tie was loose and he may have been missing a button on his shirt, though Crowley couldn't quite tell with the tie covering up the top buttons.

The guy snorted. “I like you already. New here, I’m guessing?”

“Yeah. First day. But it's everyone’s first day back after summer break so at least I’m not alone,” Crowley said.

“True. I’m Loki, he/him pronouns, though both of those things could change,” he introduced himself.

“Crowley, he/him. Only the pronouns are subject to change. What do you mean by ‘both of those things’?” Crowley asked.

“Dissociative identity disorder. I’m one of the alters. For the moment, doesn't look like anything’s gonna change but just in case,” Loki shrugged.

“Cool. …You wouldn't know how to get to the cafeteria, would you?” Crowley asked.

“I do actually, I can take you,” Loki offered. 

“That would be great. I also have no idea where my homeroom classroom is so if you could help me with that too?” Crowley asked. 

“Let me see your schedule,” Loki told him.

~~~~

Turns out, both Loki (or technically Gabriel, Loki was really only along for the ride) and Crowley shared the same homeroom class, history. So did several other people, some with unpronounceable names (Az.. Asf… Honestly, his name sounded like a keyboard smash and if Crowley ever had to interact with him, he’d have to get clarification on that first.). 

The first day was utterly uneventful and pretty boring, but it's not like Crowley expected anything different. Some people commented on his piercings or his tattoo, a coiled up snake on his right cheekbone, beside his ear (one teacher even pulling him aside to ask his age and ‘aren't you a little young to have a tattoo?’ Crowley didn't end up really liking her.). 

The final period of the day was the most interesting. Clubs were given that hour to advertise themselves. Crowley, accompanied by Loki, wandered aimlessly through the library, taking a look at any of the clubs that caught his or Loki’s eye. 

Finally, Crowley stopped at the GSA booth. Sitting there was a person with very, very light blonde hair and a person with dark brown, almost black hair. Both had matching vibrant blue eyes. The blonde had the nonbinary flag and the demisexual flag on each of their cheeks and two pins on their shirt, one that said he/him, and one that said they/them. The brunette had the demiboy flag and the pansexual flag on barrettes in their hair with the same pins as the other person.

“Hi, are you looking to sign up?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah, probably will. Hey, don't I have you in my homeroom class?” Crowley asked, remembering him. It was the one with the really long name.

“Yes, I remember seeing you and thinking that it was the first time I’d seen you, and I would've remembered you because your hair is very bright and you're the only person I’ve seen with that many piercings,” the blonde said.

“Fair. You're the one with the long and unpronounceable name right?” Crowley said without thinking, wanting to make sure.

The one who was not the blonde smiled and then covered his mouth with his hand, leaning on it to make the action look casual.

“Aziraphale,” the blonde said, also amused. “You're not the first who forgot and I'm sure you won't be the last. For some it doesn't stick at all. You can shorten it if you like.”

“Zira, then. Is there like… A sign up sheet or do I just go?” Crowley asked.

“There's a sign up sheet, mostly so we know how many to prepare for. I think Castiel has it. Cas?” Aziraphale turned to the other, newly dubbed as Castiel, or Cas for short.

“One moment,” Cas said and then looked through a pile of papers that looked ominously like homework and then pulled out a half filled sheet of paper with a bunch of names on it. 

Castiel handed it to Crowley, along with a blue ink pen that took much less time to find. Crowley signed his name and let Loki take the paper, who proceeded to sign his name.

“So when’s the first meeting?” Loki asked, putting the pen and paper back down on the table.

“Wednesday, after last period, in the english classroom,” Castiel said.

“We’ll be there,” Crowley said and the two walked off.

They visited a few more booths, Crowley signing up for the Digital Media Club when he saw Aziraphale’s name on the list. There was something intriguing about him, Crowley just didn't know what. He would really like to be friends with Aziraphale.


	2. Partnered Projects.. May not be that bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is assigned a partnered project and it's not as bad as people make them out to be.

Dean was utterly unimpressed by the new school year. He hadn't been expecting anything different, but it was still a let down either way. Sure, there were a few new people but nobody all that interesting. Except for maybe the fact that one of the new guys had the same name as an acquaintance of his, but really that was it.

It'd been a week since the start of school. Things had calmed down and gotten more serious school-work wise. Still, Dean hadn't thought he'd be getting a partnered project this early on. 

His partner, Castiel Novak, hadn't been someone Dean had ever really talked to before. He saw him in the halls and occasionally, he’d hear of him and his half sibling Aziraphale doing something or other for the GSA or winning some award. This was the first year they'd even been in the same homeroom. So Dean couldn't say he really knew him, but he knew of him.

“You have a decade assigned to you which you need to create a presentation for in two weeks. You will be graded both individually and for your overall coherence, on creativity, facts, and proper grammar. This means that you cannot shove all your work onto your partner and expect to get a good grade. Remember, this is Google Docs and I can see who typed what,” the teacher lectured. “I’ll give you the rest of the class period to communicate with your partner on who's doing what and get started. Any questions?”

When there weren't any questions, the teacher let them find their partners and get to work. Dean gathered his things, stood and made his way over to Castiel’s desk, scooting an empty chair over to sit parallel to him.

“Hello,” Cas said.

“Hi. Check the guidelines to see what decade we have?” Dean requested as Cas already had his computer open and logged in and Dean did not.

Cas clicked some buttons and then said, “1970s. We can alternate what questions we take if you want.”

Dean checked the question list. “Sure. I want the odd numbers.”

“Alright. I’ll take the even numbers,” Cas said.

“Did the teacher say we needed to do a powerpoint? Because I have a great idea for the presentation that would get us more points for creativity,” Dean asked.

“No, I don't believe he specified,” Cas answered.

“Great. I was thinking that we could do an infomercial style presentation with that old editing style? You know the really old stuff?” Dean suggested.

“That could be a good idea,” Cas considered it.

“Exactly,” Dean said.

Castiel and Dean found themselves in Cas and Aziraphale’s dorm room about two days later scripting their infomercial. Aziraphale was in the English classroom, planning the next GSA meeting since all the homework he had that was due soon was completed. At some point, Dean had stopped typing, though he wasn't sure when, and just stared into the screen, unsure of what else to do.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked.

Dean looked up abruptly. “Yeah, just.. Tired, not sure what else I’m supposed to do.”

Castiel nodded. “Maybe it's time to take a break. My eyes are getting sore anyway.”

“How do you feel about slushies?” Dean asked.

“They’re fine? Why?” Cas asked.

“I know a place that's doing fifty cent fountain drinks. You wanna go?” Dean suggested.

Students who lived in the dorms were allowed to come and go as they wished, so long as they were back before 8PM or had signed out with information on where they would be over night with approval from teachers. Those who didn't live in the dorms had to leave by that time as well unless they checked in. Only other students were allowed to stay the night in the dorms if they didn't live there. 

“That sounds okay,” Cas said. 

“Great,” Dean grinned.

The two stood and turned off the school-given computers. Both had been at the school for years at that point and knew the layout well so they made their way to the parking lot easily. From there, they got into Dean’s car and drove to the gas station.

They went in and Dean lead Cas to the fountain drinks. There were five different types of slushes, a bunch of sodas, and even some coffee and juices. 

Dean, bolted for the extra large cups and then to the slushie machine. He proceeded to go down the line of slushies and take each and every flavor.

Cas just stood there. “I’ve never, in my life, known anyone who does that.”

“What, mix them all? It's good,” Dean said, finding himself a lid and a straw. 

“I’ll have to take your word for it, I guess,” Cas shrugged. He chose a medium cup and sprite.

Dean headed to the snack aisle, Cas following him like a lost puppy, not having anything else to do and not particularly wanting a snack for himself.

“Anything you want?” Dean asked.

Cas shook his head. “I’m fine.”

“Suit yourself,” Dean said.

Soon after, they exited the store with two drinks and a bag of chips. Back in the dorm room, neither made a move to start back on their homework, opting to sit at the desk and chat.

“So where’d you get your name?” Dean asked.

Castiel wasn't a name you heard every day, and Dean would write it off as his parents wanting a nice and fancy name but his sibling’s name was Aziraphale and when two weird names were paired together, there had to be a reason behind it. 

Cas shrugged. “Dad said he thought the name sounded like a name an angel would have and mom was okay with going with it.”

“An angel, huh?” Dean raised an eyebrow. For some reason it made sense. It wasn't like Cas fit the media's presentation of angels but Dean could imagine Cas standing in a power stance with dark wings behind him.

And for a single moment, he imagined it a little too well, the image in his head of an older Castiel with dark, wing shaped shadows in a tan trench coat, bloody red wounds glistening over his skin and a bloody silver blade in one of his hands. 

Dean blinked and the image went away, lurking in the back of his mind like something he remembered but he wasn't sure where it was from.

“I guess that's fitting,” Dean finally said.

“Is it?” Cas asked softly, looking down at his drink. 

Dean nodded. “I can see it.”

“I suppose I should take that as a compliment,” Castiel said.

“Probably,” Dean said but for some reason that again, he couldn't place, he felt as if it shouldn't be.

What was going on with his mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh things are Happening!!
> 
> If you were here when I originally posted this, you'll know that Sanders Sides wasn't anywhere near planned. However it's my newest obsession so I decided why not add it? I'm writing for myself and if other people like what I'm writing, then good for them. At this point in time, there's like. Nobody who does read this though so. I'll probably get a better foothold in what I'm doing when/if this does gain any traction.


	3. Not A Courtroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman feel like they're missing something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named Deceit Alastor because his canon name hasn't been revealed yet. I'll change it once it comes out but until then! Alastor.
> 
> 2-5-20 Edit: So!! Deceit's name has been revealed as Janus! I have edited his name and will be using the correct one from here on out.

Roman walked down the hall, a certain skip in his step. There were auditions for the school play going on later in the week and he was ready. Patton walked by his side, holding his hand. There was a small smile across his face, seeing his boyfriend excited for something always made him happy. But there was something.. He felt like he’d forgotten something important, but he wasn't entirely sure what.

As they rounded the corner down the hall to Roman’s next class, Patton let go of his hand. 

“And this is where we shall part, my love,” Roman said dramatically before pulling him into a quick hug.

“I’ll see you at lunch,” Patton smiled, momentarily letting go of his worried thoughts. 

He walked to his next class, which happened to be with one of his favorite teachers. Officially, he was Mr. Adams, although he didn't care much for formality so he had his students call him by his name, Remy. He was nice, and most of the students liked him a lot. 

Almost half the class had already arrived, though Remy himself was nowhere to be seen. Not that Patton was entirely surprised, he usually came and went with the bell as the students did. He helped to run various after school clubs, like the GSA (although that was more organization for events, Aziraphale did a lot of the presentation stuff) and the drama club. 

The bell rang, and the sudden burst of noise spooked Patton a little, but he regained his bearings quickly. Remy walked in and the class quieted. “Alright students, who knows about the battle of 1812?”

Patton didn't pay much attention, which he was sure he would regret later, but he couldn't stop thinking. There was something he was missing, he was sure of it, but he had no idea what it could possibly be. He took a breath and decided to break down what he could put together. 

One. There was something important. Two. He didn't know what it was. Three. It made him feel.. Rushed almost. Like there was an impending deadline and he needed to finish a project by then. Four. It started when Roman told him that he was going to audition for the school play. Five. They were not a bad person.

Who were ‘they’? 

He looked back up at the front of the room, where Roman sat at a judge’s chair and Janus- Deceit?- was in a witness stand. He blinked. No, wait, he was in class and Remy was the teacher. There was no court trial. Only.. Something about a fire? History was weird.

~~~~

“No, listen, what I’m saying isn't that you should whack someone with a baseball bat, I’m saying that sometimes you just  _ can’t  _ follow the rules if you want to get something, and that's not always bad,” Janus said. 

Roman glanced back down at his computer. “Okay, yes, you're right, but the book isn't exactly sympathetic to that angle.”

“The book can go burn in hell,” Janus grumbled and leaned back in his chair.

Roman chuckled a little, resting his head in his hands. They were trying to write a report on 1984 by George Orwell, but neither of them had actually liked it. Roman had forgotten a lot of the points already and had skimmed over most of it due to disinterest. His favorite character had been some random lady the book mentioned once in the first chapter and that was solely because he could call her Deborah the PTA mom. 

He could usually go on and on about how awful it was for hours, but today he just didn't really care. Auditions for the school play were on Wednesday and he was far too excited to focus on some stupid book. But for some reason, he felt like he shouldn't go. 

It wasn't him being nervous. He was very confident in his acting skills, enough that he could walk into the audition, his head held high, with no issues. But he felt like there was something else he was forgetting that he had to do at the same time as the auditions that he was obligated to do. Like, for some reason, he was skipping something else. He wasn't missing any clubs, drama club met on Wednesdays and they were the ones holding the audition. 

It felt weird. He had hoped he could ignore the feeling and eventually forget about it, but no such luck. It hurt his head.

“You doing okay over there Roman?” Janus asked. 

“Do you ever get the feeling you're missing something?” Roman asked. 

“No,” Janus said.

“Like what?”

“Oh, sometimes there are too many people. Doesn't feel like there should be this many. And also I totally don't want gloves and a cape,” Alastor said.

“I could imagine you with gloves and a cape. Just an obnoxious bright yellow color,” Roman said.

Janus hummed. “We couldn't give you a sword and a prince outfit.”

“Oh wouldn't that be great,” Roman said. “Red and white and gold.”

He reached into his bag and brought out his sketchbook. He opened to the first clean page and started sketching. 

“Roman Prince, Janus Nicholas, back on track!” the teacher, an old woman in her 70s, said.

“Ok boomer,” Roman muttered, but put his sketchbook away and looked back to his computer. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I absolutely despise 1984?  
I wasn't originally planning to add Sanders Sides but it's my current obsession so I couldn't not do it. I don't know why but I keep writing Deceit and Roman as good friends and honestly it's pretty Good. If you don't actually know anything about Sanders Sides and are confused by some of Alastor's dialogue, in canon he's got a tendency to lie about small things and most of the time its so incredibly easy to tell when he's lying. He is also somewhere between an antagonist and an ally in canon but I really like him and he's only a sort of antagonist because his role is deceit and lies are made out to be a bad thing so yk. Sympathetic Deceit. Remus is similar but hasn't actually been shown to be friendly towards. Anyone really except maybe Virgil? But again, I like his chaotic rat energy. Also! If you know Snake Discovery on YouTube, they've got a snake called nearly headless nick, named after the Harry Potter character, so the last name Nicholas for Deceit comes from there.


	4. What have I got to lose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for "Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux"! If you haven't watched that go do so!!

Remus speedwalked to the table he and his small group had claimed in the cafeteria. The other three, Patton, Roman, and Janus, were all sitting there already. He bopped Roman on the head with his hand to signal his arrival, though not hard enough to really hurt him. He remembered doing that in some other timeline but with a mace and cackled a little.

He remembered a lot. Not all of it, he suspected there was too much to remember for how long he'd known, but he’d worked out that these things were memories. Memories of what, he wasn't entirely sure, it didn't make much sense, but not a lot of what he did made sense. 

Sometimes the memories were great.

_ Standing in a kitchen, going through the refrigerator. I’m looking for eggs. I find a raw fish. And now it's hitting my companion, someone who looks exactly like me but in a leather jacket and sunglasses. I cackle. He doesn't seem to find it as funny. _

_ _ Other times, they were really,  _ really,  _ not good.

_ Ithurtsithurtsithurts oh god please make it stop why does this hurt so much and who’s he and who am I why is everything so sore and why is everything moving so fast- _

Remus sat down. 

“What’d I miss?” Remus asked.

“Not much,” Patton said. “We were just talking about casting for the school play.”

“ _ Obviously  _ I’m going to get in, but I'm a bit concerned about who else will try out. This is the first year auditioning isn't limited to just the drama club,” Roman said. 

“And some of the tech clubs are volunteering to do their whole backstage thing,” Janus said. 

“When are the casting choices being announced?” Patton asked.

“Sometime in September, I think,” Janus said.

Patton nodded. “For some reason my first thought was April, hah. But that's when it's being presented isn't it?”

Remus set his chin in his hand and glanced at Patton. 

_ “You don't think my name is dumb do you?” Janus asked, his head in Remus’ lap. _

_ Remus ran his hands through Janus’ hair. “Well it's not the worst name I've ever heard. Wasn't that one guy’s name at the bookstore Tooth? Not important. It goes great with our roman myth theme!” _

_ “Roman himself doesn't seem to like it. Or me, for that matter,” Janus said. “And his name was Brooke.” _

_ “Close enough. You introduced yourself as Deceit, babe. Not the best idea, but they were making guesses with what you gave them,” Remus told him. _

_ “At least Patton doesn't hate me,” Janus said. _

_ “I don't think it's physically possible for him to hate anyone. Except maybe Trump. Don’t know who in their right mind doesn’t though,” Remus said. _

_ “Yeah..,” Janus said, though he didn't look reassured. _

_ _ “Oh yeah, in the last week of it before May,” Roman said.

“That'll be fun! Do you know what play they're doing?” Patton asked.

“Hopefully Hamilton! Ooh or maybe Dear Evan Hansen or…,” 

Remus didn't pay attention to anything Roman was saying after that. It tended to get boring after a while. Roman was just like that. His eye caught a boy standing in the middle of the chaos in a purple and black patchwork hoodie over his uniform next to a really tall guy with longish hair..

The shorter boy looked familiar, though Remus wasn't sure from where. So why not approach the two? He stood up, Janus looking like he was going to ask where Remus was going before shaking his head and going back to his food.

“Yo!” he yelled to the two. Hoodie flinched back while Hair looked over to him. “What are you up to?”

“Why do you need an explanation?” Hoodie asked.

Hair hovered a hand over Hoodie’s shoulder before deciding not to pat it. “Virgil and I usually walk here together.”

“Oh cool! My name is Remus King, you wouldn't happen to know if french fries are vegan would you?” Remus asked.

“Um. No, I don't,” Hair said. “My name is Sam Winchester.”

“They are,” Virgil said. 

“Nice! I win that bet then! Do you two wanna sit with my friends and I? Our table has two empty seats,” Remus offered.

“Ah, no thanks. I said I’d meet my brother for lunch today,” Sam said.

“Virgil?” Remus asked.

“What do I have to lose?” Virgil asked, more to himself.

Remus answered anyway. “There's your dignity, your teeth, your bones. Are teeth bones? Oh, and maybe your pants.”

Virgil shot a ‘please help me’ look at Sam, a look Remus had seen worn on people's faces when he talked plenty of times. Sam just shrugged. “I guess?”

“Great!” Remus said and proceeded to drag Virgil to their table.

“Hello!” Patton greeted. 

“This is Virgil, he's sitting with us today,” Remus declared. 

“New friends! It's nice to meet you, Virgil,” Patton smiled.

Virgil took a seat at the table. “You too?”

“We should introduce ourselves!” Roman said. “I’ll go first. My name is Roman, he/him.”

“My name totally isn't Janus. Also not he/him,” Janus said.

“He’s got a compulsive lying situation going on, take out the negatives in there and you're good to go,” Remus said. “You already know I’m Remus, obviously the best here.”

Roman glared at him. “You are not.”

“Booty is in the eye of the beholder,” Remus said.

“Isn't it beauty?” Janus asked.

“Maybe for some,” Remus said. 

Patton interrupted before Remus could continue. “I’m Patton! He or they, both work.”

“I’m Virgil. He/him,” Virgil said. 

“We were discussing the school play. Do you plan on auditioning?” Roman asked.

“Me? No, I don't like crowds. But maybe I could do set design or something. Art is cool,” Virgil said.

“Yeah! You could make a big fan and have it blow glitter into the audience!” Remus suggested.

“That's not more of a tech thing than a set thing, Remus,” Janus said. “And we obviously know that the show is going to require a glitter fan.”

“Well, maybe not a fan, but I can talk to the directors about having a glitter cannon in the opening number,” Roman said.

“ _ If  _ you get in, that is,” Janus said.

“Oh what would you know about theatre, Mr. Librarian?” Roman rolled his eyes. 

Roman and Remus both had a tendency to give others nicknames and they were all used to it but Remus could tell that that particular one had hurt Janus. Maybe it had something to do with the memory from earlier. Remus brushed it off.

“With my fancy powers of prediction- and that clock- I can tell that the bell will ring in three minutes so we should finish up here if we want to get to class on time!” Patton said.

“Ooh, yes! My next class is chemistry and I’m working with fire!” Remus said.

“Please don't burn down the school, this one’s actually nice,” Virgil requested.

“No promises!” Remus said cheerfully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that new sanders sides episode huh. It was,,, certainly something. In all honesty I don't know how to go from here with Roman and Janus' relationship as damaged in canon as it currently is and their regaining their memories through the callback/wedding parallel audition example. It shouldn't derail the plot too much but it'll be A Thing.

**Author's Note:**

> So!! First chapter!! I have no idea where I'm going with this, fair warning. If I get anything about terms or about any of the varying identities of the characters wrong please do correct me!!!!! I'm nonbinary and pan and don't know what it's like to be anything else really and my family is very accepting so I haven't struggled with that.  
A few things to address:  
~ As I said in the chapter, Aziraphale is Demisexual/Demiromantic, meaning that he has to have an emotional connection with someone before he can fall in love with them or feel any sexual attraction to them, so Ineffable Husbands is more of a slow burn. I'll try for some Destiel to make up for it. If there are any other ships you want canon, feel free to tell me in the comments and I'll try to work them in.  
~I wasn't sure how to accommodate for the two Gabriels and their drastically different personalities so I gave him a reason to be different. Loki is Supernatural's Gabriel because if you remember, he spent a long time pretending to be the Norse god Loki.  
~Supernatural Crowley and Good Omens Crowley aren't the same person but because their names are so weird and so similar, I had to make them friends.


End file.
